


Doveri

by fioredargento



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley è costretto a prendere ed eseguire delle dolorose decisioni per salvare il mondo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doveri

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una Ff che prende spunto da alcuni Spoiler, che avrebbero anche potuto avverarsi, per cui, a parte pochi riferimenti generici, indicherò gli episodi in cui, teoricamente, avrebbero dovuto concretizzarsi, e che sono Orpheus, Salvage, più genericamente il finale della quinta stagione di Btvs.  
> Timeline: Finale della settima stagione di Btvs e della quarta di Ats.

Doveri

 

Non poteva dirglielo…

Non doveva…

Per lei… per lui… ma … soprattutto per lei…

Non poteva dirglielo adesso… non proprio ora…

Non poteva darle un ‘illusione… un soffio di gioia, e poi strapparglielo così dalle mani…

Trasformarlo in nebbia… in aria che avrebbe continuato ad aleggiare in quel posto…o, forse, in energia pura…

Non poteva essere con lei più crudele di quanto fosse stata la vita…

Dio…

Ma perché non glielo aveva detto allora… ?

Perché non glielo aveva gridato a Los Angeles…

Un giorno, una notte, un’ora… un istante…

Sarebbe bastato solo quello…

Solo un istante…

Il tempo di un battito di cuore…

Il suo cuore…

Più veloce… quasi impazzito… ogni volta che la vedeva…

Più giovane… ogni volta che lei rideva…

E più vecchio di mille anni ogni volta che quel sorriso, proprio lui, era costretto a spegnerlo…

Il suo cuore…

Quel… misero… muscolo rosso… come le labbra di lei…

Quel cuore che non avrebbe dovuto avere secondo le lezioni del Concilio… ma che aveva sempre battuto troppo forte nel petto di Wesley…

Quel cuore che gli aveva fatto male… e che lo aveva portato a una gioia così grande…

Quel cuore che aveva reso tutto più difficile…

Tanto… che a volte lo aveva voluto… non avere un cuore…

Che aveva provato a non averlo più…

A strapparselo dal petto…

Come l’amicizia, come l’amore, come i valori che avevano reso degna la sua vita, come la speranza…

Ingannandosi… una volta di più…

Perché il suo cuore si era addormentato… e lui aveva creduto fosse morto…

In attesa che il sospiro di una risata lo risvegliasse… e il mistero di una ragazza dagli occhi scuri e caldi come l’abbraccio di un innamorato…

Anche lei… anche lei aveva creduto fosse morta… e invece stava solo dormendo…

Ma non era stato Wesley il cavaliere che l’aveva riportata indietro…

E non era stato un bacio a schiudere i suoi occhi… eppure… ancora e sempre, come in ogni favola, l’amore…

Anche il cuore di lei aveva creduto fosse morto… e invece stava solo dormendo.

E non era stato Wesley a riportarlo alla vita… ma un altro amore… un amore con occhi scuri come quelli di lei… e intensi come l’anima che vi brillava dentro…

Aveva creduto che il cuore di lei fosse perduto… come aveva creduto fosse il proprio…

Si era ingannato… come sempre…

Per capire che avevano bevuto dalla stessa coppa... e che il dolore, scivolato giù per la gola di entrambi, li aveva avvelenati dello stesso male…

L’aveva biasimata… ed era stato come lei…

Lei lo aveva disprezzato… e non aveva mai saputo… quanto fossero simili …

E non aveva mai saputo… quanto lui l’amasse…

Dio… Dio… perché non glielo aveva detto allora?!

Perché non a Los Angeles, perché non durante una delle tante ronde fatte insieme, perché non mentre la guardava dormire, sapendo che lei lo avrebbe saputo…

Che lo avrebbe sentito… dovunque fosse stato…

Perché non glielo aveva detto quando se n’era accorto… ?

Quando il cuore gli era scoppiato in petto, e si era spaccato, ed aveva urlato di un dolore che non conosceva ancora… lui che aveva pensato… di chiamare per nome la sofferenza …

Mentre la trappola di Angelus scattava… e lui restava fuori…lontano…

Fuori dal magazzino… fuori dalla guerra di Faith… lontano dai suoi occhi… mentre lei combatteva contro due mostri…

E Wesley aveva pensato che tutto il suo essere, tutto quel che era… tutto il suo corpo, e il suo cuore, e il suo cervello, e la sua anima… si tendesse verso di lei… verso la parete di cemento, verso quella stanza buia, verso i gemiti che poteva sentire…

E mentre combatteva la sua battaglia per la vita aveva desiderato soltanto vincere… per Faith…

Per correre da lei, per strappare la parete che li divideva, per combattere Angelus, e la Bestia, e il suo stesso cuore…

Tutto … purchè lei fosse viva…

Tutto…

Anche pronunciare a fil di labbra sillabe della magia più nera … come impazzito, come mai gli era accaduto…

Ed essere interrotto dal sorgere del sole…

Dio… avrebbe dovuto… avrebbe dovuto dirglielo allora…

Guardandola ferita e lacera… e desiderando solo prenderla fra le braccia…

Avrebbe dovuto… e forse non avrebbe avuto tempo abbastanza per maledire se stesso… per non averlo fatto…

Per aver lasciato che il dovere avesse la meglio… una volta di più nella sua vita…

E il dovere era Angelus…

Il dovere era la caccia, il dovere era salvare il mondo… e Angel…

Il dovere… era essere un Osservatore…

Così come il dovere era stato lasciare Lilah…

Lilah… strano che pensasse a lei proprio adesso…

Strano come potesse essere ugualmente un dovere spezzare il cuore a una donna… e salvare il mondo…

E strano come il male che le aveva fatto gli fosse tornato indietro… identico… bruciante… di quel fuoco che aveva visto negli occhi di lei, mentre le diceva addio…

E che aveva desiderato poter ancora vedere… mentre guardava il suo volto esangue…

Avrebbe riso, ora, Lilah, se avesse potuto vederlo?!

Lo stava già facendo?!

Avrebbe riso se avesse visto che Wesley, che non aveva voluto amarla… aveva spezzato il suo stesso cuore?!

Per dovere…

Per logica…

Per essere… un Osservatore… anche quando non lo era più da così tanti anni…

Un osservatore senza Cruciamentum…

Perché il Cruciamentum, per la sua Cacciatrice, era stato il mostro più terribile che Wesley conoscesse… a parte, forse… se stesso…

Il Cruciamentum per lei era stato uscire da una gabbia… per finire in quella che la sua stessa anima aveva forgiato per lei…

Non glielo aveva detto…

Non aveva detto a Faith che la amava…

Non le aveva detto che la ragione per cui la voleva forte… per cui la voleva arrabbiata e furente… che la ragione per cui voleva fosse in grado di sconfiggere Angelus… non aveva nulla a che vedere con il mondo… e persino con Angel…

Non le aveva detto che il mondo avrebbe potuto scomparire … se solo Faith si fosse salvata…

Ma era il suo cuore, quello… e Wesley non poteva ascoltarlo, il suo cuore…

Non poteva… non doveva… allora, come tante altre volte…

Come a Sunnydale, anni prima, quando forse una parte di lui già cominciava ad amarla… e a Los Angeles… dove c’erano troppe cose da fare…

E dove lei era sempre stata troppo forte, e troppo viva, e troppo preziosa per lui… lei era sempre stata troppo Faith…

E lui era stato troppo il Wes di Sunnydale… e quello che era giunto a Los Angeles… troppo quello che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dichiararsi a Fred… e troppo l’uomo che aveva una cicatrice sulla gola… che non sarebbe mai scomparsa…

Così tanti uomini… ma, ancora… troppo poco per Faith…

Eppure… nonostante tutto… avrebbe voluto dirglielo…

Avrebbe voluto…e non lo aveva fatto…

Nemmeno mentre lei stava morendo…

Perché era stato l’uomo con la cicatrice sulla gola a guardarla diventare sempre più pallida…

E a osservare gli altri piangere per lei…

Mentre lui , che l’amava… non versava una lacrima…

Mentre lui andava via… per tornare ai suoi libri…

Sapendo che forse non sarebbe tornato in tempo… per rivederla viva…

Perché sapeva che l’unica cosa che poteva fare per Faith era salvare… colui che l’aveva salvata…

Colui che l’avrebbe ancora salvata…

Dio… avrebbe dovuto dirglielo dopo…

Avrebbe dovuto urlarglielo in faccia quando l’aveva vista in piedi, pallida e bellissima… tornata indietro per espiare le sue colpe…

Per compiere il suo… dovere…

Ma era stato proprio il dovere di Faith ad impedirglielo, allora… quel dovere che la portava via di nuovo…

Verso Sunnydale… verso quelli che la odiavano… e lontana da lui…

O forse… era stato il suo dovere…

Il dovere di restare, il dovere di scoprire la verità… il dovere di essere Wesley…

E che adesso… come una freccia scoccata per riunirli… lo aveva portato lì…

Davanti ai suoi occhi intensi come un’ anima ritrovata… pieni di fiducia…

E che sapevano quel che stava accadendo…

Sapevano che Wes era lì… per toglierle la vita…

Lo sapeva, Faith…

Sapeva ogni cosa.

Aveva scelto lei.

Come sempre, in una vita in cui così poche volte aveva avuto scelta…

E aveva chiesto… che non fosse lui…

L’unica condizione… l’unico desiderio…

Inesaudito… come sempre…

Ma che aveva mormorato a Wes quel che labbra di lei, come le sue, non avevano il coraggio di dire…

Nessun altro poteva farlo…

Perché non c’era nessun altro…

Solo Wesley e Faith… e Buffy… e Anya…

Anya che aveva capito…

Anya che aveva trovato la soluzione…

E Faith aveva voluto che fosse subito… che fosse allora…

Perché Angel non facesse in tempo a sapere…

Perché non le impedisse di andare… perché non si offrisse al suo posto…

Per amore… ancora per amore… ma non era più l’amore di un tempo…

E perché Buffy non cambiasse idea… dopo averla convinta così duramente…

Averle fatto accettare di dover restare … per Dawn… e perché la profezia si avverasse…

Perché lei rimanesse… l’ultima Cacciatrice…

Non ce ne sarebbero più state, quando Faith se ne fosse andata…

Nessuna ragazza sarebbe stata attivata… nessuna giovane donna strappata alla sua vita…

E i paladini… quelli sarebbero rimasti coloro che dall’inizio dei tempi erano stati designati…

Nessuna ragazza avrebbe più rischiato di cadere… perché il dovere era troppo grande per lei… e quelle che avevano voluto ucciderla, Faith, sarebbero tornate a casa… e, forse, avrebbero scordato…

Forse, avrebbero trasformato in un sogno tutto quel che era accaduto…

E anche Faith… anche lei sarebbe stata un sogno…

E avrebbe vissuto lì… fra i sogni… come avrebbe continuato a vivere in quelli di Wesley…

Non ce ne sarebbero più state… perché Faith non sarebbe morta…

Perché la vita che così forte aveva bruciato nei suoi occhi, in lei, sarebbe solo mutata…

In energia pura… in passione… in potere… lo stesso potere… di cui era fatto il Primo…

Solo Faith avrebbe potuto batterlo…

Ed era lei che voleva farlo.

Lì… dove lui aveva sonsanza… così come era stato per Angelus…

Nello stesso luogo in cui Angel l’aveva salvata…

Ma questa volta… nessuno l’avrebbe fatto… nessuno l’avrebbe riportata indietro…

Perché non ci sarebbe stato nessun posto in cui riportarla… nessun corpo ad accettare la sua essenza…

Questa volta Faith se ne sarebbe andata… per sempre… e sarebbe rimasta per sempre imprigionata… e libera…

Solo Faith avrebbe potuto batterlo … là, dove la tenebra si confondeva con la luce… e tutto era grigio… come aveva detto Lilah…

E dove solo Wes poteva mandarla…

Perché non potevano rischiare di cercare Giles… non potevano rischiare di incontrare Angel… ne che Buffy cambiasse idea…

Perché dovevano fare in fretta…

Dovevano…

Doveva tutto, Wes… aveva sempre dovuto.

Doveva combattere.

Doveva soffrire.

Doveva stringere i denti e trasformare le sue lacrime in forza…

E adesso… doveva anche questo…

L’unica cosa che non doveva fare… era dirglielo…

L’unica cosa che non poteva fare… lui… che aveva il potere di trasformare una ragazza in energia…lui che lo stava facendo…

Che pronunciava parole che gli strappavano a brandelli il cuore…

Lui che guardava la fiducia negli occhi di lei…

Poteva alterare la natura e la materia… ma non poteva dirglielo…

Per il mondo…

Per il dovere…

Perché era troppo Wesley…

E perché lei non doveva soffrire…

Non anche per questo…

Non doveva sapere di perderlo… questo…

Non doveva immaginare… nell’attimo in cui lasciava il mondo… ciò che avrebbe potuto essere…

Non doveva soffrire il suo stesso tormento…

Non doveva vedere la casa che non avrebbero avuto… la vita che non avrebbero vissuto… o quella che non avrebbero dato…

Non doveva specchiarsi in occhi identici ai suoi… e sentirsi completa… e felice…

Non doveva sapere di avere avuto una possibilità… solo una possibilità… ed averla perduta…

Per dovere… per un gioco di cuori…

Perché entrambi non erano stati pronti… allora… quando tutto avrebbe potuto essere…

Perché entrambi non avevano capito…

Faceva male…

Come una spada affilata nel petto…

Come la lama di Justine nella carne…

Come l’odio dei suoi amici…

Come il disprezzo di suo padre… e quello verso se stesso…

Faceva male…

Di più… ad ognuna delle sue parole…

Pesanti… come piombo nella gola…

Come lava che o bruciava dall’interno…

Parole che Wes desiderava disperatamente sbagliare…

Ma Wes non le avrebbe sbagliate…

Perché non doveva…

Perché non poteva…

Come non poteva… e non doveva piangere…

Non adesso…

Non con il Primo… non con quel fottuto bastardo, che si stava prendendo la donna che amava, ancora in circolazione…

Non prima che la sua Faith lo prendesse a calci in bocca!

E lo avrebbe fatto… si… lo avrebbe fatto…

La sua ragazza sarebbe andata là… e avrebbe vinto… e lo avrebbe rispedito da dove era venuto…

No… non dove va piangere…

Non ora…

Perché lei non sapesse…

Perché lei… non potesse leggerlo nelle lacrime che gli offuscavano gli occhi…

E forse… forse non poteva…

Forse era già troppo poco materiale… forse era già troppo lontana… tanto che se avesse allungato la mano non avrebbe più potuto toccarla…

Forse non poteva già più vedere il suo dolore…

O forse era lui a non vedere bene…

E non erano lacrime quelle negli occhi di lei…

Identiche alle sue…

E forse non era la stessa cosa che lei voleva dirgli… e che non poteva…

"Ti amo…" Gridò. " Dio , Faith, ti amo! Ti amo così tanto!"

Le vide chiudere gli occhi… e schiudere le labbra…

Come per boccheggiare…

Ma lei non respirava più..

Lei non avrebbe mai più respirato…

Lei non avrebbe mai più riso… o fatto l’amore…

E Wes non sapeva… non aveva idea… di quello a cui la stava condannando…

E non importava allora di chi fosse la colpa… o del perché…

Non importava nemmeno che fosse per dovere…

Non importava che Buffy Summers lo avesse sentito…

O forse… forse era meglio… perché forse anche nel cuore della Cacciatrice bionda… della nemica di Faith… c’era un briciolo di pena per lei, in quel momento…

E forse Faith avrebbe trovato negli occhi verdi dell’altra quel perdono che aveva disperatamente cercato… e non aveva mai ottenuto…

Se solo l’avesse guardata…

Se solo avesse abbassato gli occhi…

Ma Faith non voleva abbassare gli occhi… e non lo aveva fatto…

Faith continuava a guardare Wes…

E mentre la materia di cui era fatta diventava luce ed energia color argento… con una voce che era ancora la sua… eppure poco più di un sussurro, rispose alle sue parole… regalandogli e togliendogli tutto…

"Ti amo Wes… "

E lui non avrebbe mai saputo… se era così che l’aveva chiamato… o se se n’era andata… prima di finire il suo nome…

Non avrebbe mai saputo… se erano state lacrime, quelle negli occhi di lei…

Non piangeva…

Non poteva.

Non finchè il Primo fosse stato ancora lì…

Non finchè la sua ragazza non lo avesse preso a calci…

E lo avrebbe saputo quando fosse avvenuto…

Ne era certo…

Lei avrebbe trovato il modo …

Come aveva trovato il modo… di dirgli che lo amava…

Si voltò. E non guardò nessuna delle due donne, mentre lasciava la stanza.

Doveva trovare Angel, adesso…

Doveva dirglielo…

E poi aspettare…

Che la sua ragazza risolvesse tutto…

E doveva combattere…

Per controllarsi… se qualcuno avesse detto qualcosa…

E per non gridare…

Lasciando che l’anima gli si spaccasse dentro…

Con l’unica speranza di poter sapere… un giorno… che lei era in pace…

Era strano che ci fosse il sole, fuori…

Strano… che Faith se ne fosse andata con il sole…

Aveva sempre creduto,lei , che sarebbero state le tenebre a portarle via… e invece… il sole non aveva mai brillato tanto… e non era mai stato così bianco…

Era strano che ci fosse il sole… ed era strano… come compiere un dovere lo avesse ucciso dentro… mentre contravvenire a un altro era l’unica cosa che ancora gli impediva di impazzire…

Glielo aveva detto…

Anche se non avrebbe potuto.

Anche se non era stato giusto…

Glielo aveva detto…

Anche … se era stato così poco…

Le aveva tolto la vita…

Senza sapere neanche a che cosa l’avesse condannata…

Senza sapere se ci fosse luce, nella dimensione dove lei stava andando, o tenebre…

Come adesso non sapeva se davvero fosse accanto a lui… o se , dopotutto, dirglielo non era bastato… a non farlo impazzire…

Le aveva tolto tutto, Wesley…

E l’unica cosa che aveva saputo darle… che aveva potuto darle… era stata la certezza… di essere amata.


End file.
